When I Love You
by Amu B
Summary: Apa definisi cinta menurut kalian? Asam, manis, atau pahit? Cinta itu membawa bahagia bagi yang merasa dan tak jarang pula membawa kepedihan bagi pemeluknya, cinta bagai roda kehidupan yang terus berputar. Karena cinta itu berjuta rasanya. Threeshot. Dengan pairing yang berbeda di setiap chapter. [Kiba, Ino], [Naruto, Hinata], [Sasuke, Sakura]. Special for Valentine's Day.
1. Chapter 1

**When I Love You**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Tapi fanfiction ini asli punya saya

Rate: T

Pairing: Kiba dan Ino

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort, and a little bit drama

Warning: AU, abal, typo, miss typo, mainstream, absurd, lebay, dll

Setiap chapter memiliki pairing yang berbeda

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Summary:

Ketika dirimu mencintai seseorang yang tak kan pernah bisa kau gapai, dan melihatnya bahagia tanpa dirimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memperjuangkannya atau justru merelakannya? Karena cinta itu penuh dengan elegi. Tapi apakah kau percaya jika cinta tak selamanya menyakitkan?

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: Love Isn't Always Painful**

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu terus men-_dribble_ bolanya melintasi lapangan basket. _Ring_ yang berada di ujung lapangan telah menjadi targetnya saat ini. Ia terus berlari dengan fokus pandangan ke depan. Sesekali ia mengubah haluan dan menukik, ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah ada lawan yang sedang menghadangnya.

Lelaki muda bersurai cokelat dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipinya itu bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Sesungguhnya kini ia tengah menjalankan permainan tunggal. Tanpa lawan maupun kawan. Namun ia terus melakukan manuver-manuver tajam, memamerkan kehebatan permainannya tanpa ada satu orang pun yang melihat semua kehebatan itu.

Kini ring telah ada di depan mata. Dipercepatnya laju kedua kakinya itu dengan tak lupa tetap mempertahankan kontrolnya terhadap bola yang tengah ia _dribble_. Dengan cepat ia melakukan _lay up_ dalam tiga langkah. Dan dalam sekali loncatan ia langsung menembakkan bola yang ada di tangannya ke dalam _ring_.

'Dunk'

Dan bola itu pun telah melesat masuk ke dalam ring. Sedangkan Kiba langsung terjatuh setelah melakukan _shoot_ menawan dengan _nice point_ itu. Peluh telah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat kulit kecokelatannya itu terlihat berkilau di bawah pancaran sinar matahari.

Kini ia terduduk sendirian di lapangan basket yang luas itu. Dadanya naik turun, meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin setelah dirinya ngos-ngosan melakukan permainan tunggalnya. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap mentari yang mulai meredup dan berubah warna dengan mata yang sedikit disipitkan. Dan kini ingatannya pun tengah menerawang kembali ke kejadian yang menimpa dirinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

Hari mulai beranjak sore. Kini sekolah sudah mulai sepi, mengingat bel berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar telah berbunyi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Namun dapat kita lihat, ada satu anak yang masih bertahan di kelasnya seorang diri. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Inuzuka Kiba.

Bukannya ia malas pulang atau bagaimana. Sejujurnya ia juga telah bosan hanya tidur-tiduran di kelas sendirian begini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia telah terlanjur berjanji untuk menunggu dan pulang bersama dengan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Sayangnya orang yang ditunggu semenjak tadi itu tak kunjung tampak batang hidungnya.

_Headset_ masih setia menempel di telinga pemuda itu. Entah sudah berapa lagu yang terputar dari ponselnya itu. Sesekali Kiba melirik jam tangannya gelisah. Ini sudah lewat satu jam dari bel pulang sekolah, tapi sahabatnya yang tak lain adalah Hyuuga Hinata itu belum juga datang menemuinya. Memang tadi sahabatnya itu bilang jika masih punya urusan sepulang sekolah. Kiba yang tak menyangka bahwa urusan yang dimaksud Hinata akan berlangsung selama ini pun tetap bersikeras untuk menunggu Hinata agar dapat pulang bersama seperti biasanya.

Samar-samar Kiba mendengar derap kaki yang melintasi koridor sekolah mulai mendekat. Dan benar saja. Tak lama kemudian pintu kelasnya terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang sudah sejak tadi ia nanti kedatangannya.

"Kiba-kun!"

Yang dipanggil namanya langsung bangun dari posisi tidurannya. Ia lepas _headset _yang sudah setia menemaninya menunggu sejak tadi. Kiba langsung memandang Hinata dengan tatapan intens. Tak biasanya Hinata memanggil dirinya dengan nada yang seriang itu. Hm, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Dan Hinata pun sukses membuat sang pemuda bertato itu penasaran dengan perubahan sikapnya yang menjadi lebih riang.

"Ah, akhirnya kau muncul juga. Kau tak tahu ya? Aku sudah hampir lumutan menunggumu sejak tadi," kata Kiba sedikit mendengus menahan kesal. Di saat seperti ini ia masih berusaha menahan rasa penasarannya karena terlebih dahulu kalah dengan rasa dongkolnya.

"E-eh, maaf. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri sampai lupa kalau Kiba-kun sedang menungguku..."

Melihat Hinata yang meminta maaf padanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca membuat Kiba akhirnya luluh juga. Sejak dulu Kiba memang selalu kalah jika Hinata sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya itu, "Haaahh, baiklah-baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu sekarang. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai melupakan sahabatmu sendiri, eh?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kiba langsung membuat rona merah menjalari pipi Hinata. Matanya terlihat berbinar bahagia. Seperti ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu, tapi terlalu sulit saking bahagianya.

"Hinata? Jadi apa yang kau lakukan sepulang sekolah tadi?" tanya Kiba sekali lagi.

"S-sebenarnya kemarin malam Naruto-kun mengirimiku email. Katanya aku disuruh menemuinya sepulang sekolah. J-jadi sepulang sekolah tadi aku langsung menemuinya di atap sekolah," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Entah mengapa Kiba merasakan firasat tak enak seteah mendengar penuturan Hinata, "Sejak kapan kau memanggil Naruto dengan suffiks –kun? Lalu kenapa kau tak jujur saja jika tadi kau ada urusan dengan Naruto. Kau kan bisa bilang, jadi aku tak perlu menunggumu dengan perasaan khawatir begini."

"M-maaf..." terlihat Hinata yang menyesali perbuatannya, "Habis Naruto-kun bilang kalau aku harus merahasiakan jika kami akan bertemu berdua saja saat pulang sekolah. Jadi aku tak bisa bilang padamu, Kiba-kun. Dan soal aku yang memanggil Naruto menggunakan suffiks –kun... Sebenarnya tadi ia mengajakku mengobrol, lalu tiba-tiba saja Naruto―"

Jantung Kiba berdetak sangat kencang. Saking kencangnya sampai-sampai ia merasa jantungnya bisa saja pecah saat itu juga. Terus ia tatap wajah Hinata ketika gadis itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"―Naruto menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Naruto bilang ia mencintaiku. Jadi sekarang kami berpacaran!" Hinata menyampaikan kabar tersebut dengan pipi yang masih merona merah. Tampak sekali bahwa kini ia sedang sangat bahagia. Mengingat cinta yang telah lama bersarang di hatinya tak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Namun lain halnya dengan keadaan Kiba saat ini. Waktu seolah berhenti bergerak kala ia mendengar pengakuan Hinata. Hatinya merasakan sakit yang begitu luar biasa. Satu hal yang tak pernah Hinata ketahui. Dirinya, Inuzuka Kiba, yang selama ini menjadi sahabat terbaik dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata, telah memendam perasaan cintanya kepada sahabatnya itu selama bertahun-tahun. Dan kini pupus sudah harapannya. Tak ada lagi harapan untuk mewujudkan cintanya agar tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena sekeras apa pun Kiba mencoba, selamanya Hinata tak kan pernah berpaling untuk melihatnya sebagai seorang lelaki.

Sekuat tenaga Kiba berusaha menampilkan senyumnya seperti biasa. Walaupun senyum itu tampak kaku, toh tak mengapa selama gadis yang berada di hadapannya tersebut tak menyadarinya. Dengan tenggorakan yang terasa tercekat Kiba berusaha menanggapi pernyataan Hinata, "Aa, akhirnya si bodoh itu menyatakan perasaannya padamu juga ya. Aku sampai lelah menunggu kalian berdua bersatu, hehe."

"I-iya aku merasa bahagia sekali sampai rasanya ingin menangis. Makanya aku langsung berlari kemari untuk mengabarimu. Kiba-kun adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui hubungan kami, lho..." terlihat Hinata yang tersenyum lembut pada Kiba, "Ah iya, aku sampai lupa. Sebenarnya aku ke sini juga mau memberi tahu, kalau aku tidak bisa pulang bersama Kiba-kun. Maaf ya, Naruto-kun mengajakku pergi kencan dan Naruto-kun bilang dia tidak menerima penolakan. Maafkan aku..."

"Ah, begitu ya. Tak apa, aku bisa maklum kok dengan perasaan kalian yang baru saja jadian. Selamat ya, Hinata. Semoga kau bisa bahagia dengan si kepala kuning itu, hehe. Oh ya, semoga kencan pertama kalian berjalan lancar ya."

"Un, terima kasih Kiba-kun. Em, baiklah aku pergi dulu ya? Jaa ne, Kiba-kun."

Hinata pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kiba seorang diri. Senyum bahagia terus terkembang di bibirnya hingga pandangan terakhir yang ia berikan kepada sahabat lelakinya tersebut. Dan Kiba pun hanya dapat melihat helaian rambut panjang Hinata yang berkibar ketika sang pemilik membalikkan tubuhnya tersebut dengan pandangan nanar. Kini ia menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya ke kursi yang ada di dekatnya. Ia terus mencengkram bagian depan seragamnya. Berusaha menahan sakit yang teramat sangat di dadanya. Senyum getir pun terpatri di wajahnya itu.

"Jadi, patah hati itu rasanya sesakit ini ya?"

.

.

.

"Hai, pig ayo temani aku membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelat Valentine."

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Jangan panggil aku pig, forehead!"

"Eh, kau sendiri juga suka memanggilku forehead. Jadi kita impas kan?"

Gadis yang semenjak tadi dipanggil pig oleh teman berambut merah jambu-nya itu mendengus kesal. Diletakkannya majalah fashion yang semenjak tadi ia baca. Mulai lagi deh sifat manja sahabatnya itu. Kalau sudah ada maunya, pasti akan memaksa. Huh, dasar forehead!

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini, Sakura. Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi aku ingin langsung pulang saja."

Sakura pun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak terima dengan penolakan yang diberikan oleh temannya yang berambut pirang itu, "Tapi Ino, sebentar lagi kan Valentine. Eh, bukan. Lebih tepatnya besok ini sudah tanggal 14 Februari lho... Aku harus cepat-cepat. Kalau tidak cepat nanti aku gagal memberikan cokelat buatanku sendiri pada Sasuke-kun."

"Heh, itu sih urusanmu Sakura. Yang mau memberikan cokelat untuk Sasuke kan kau, bukan aku. Aku sih santai saja. Lagi pula bukannya Sasuke itu tidak suka makanan yang manis ya?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura.

"Iya, makanya aku ingin membuatnya sendiri. Aku akan menyesuaikanya dengan selera Sasuke. Jadi, kau mau kan menemaniku? Ayolah, please..." Sakura telah mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ miliknya. Tapi kali ini sepertinya jurus andalannya itu tak kan mempan terhadap gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Serius kali ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu, Sakura."

"Huh, ya sudah lah. Dasar jomblo! Makanya cari pacar dong," jawab Sakura yang menumpahkan kekesalannya karena gagal membujuk Ino.

"Hahaha... Iya-iya, aku akan mencari pacar secepatnya deh," ujar Ino sambil terkekeh mendengar ejekan Sakura, "Sudah sana, kalau tidak segera berangkat nanti kau bisa kehabisan lho... Pasti sekarang para gadis sedang mengantre."

"Un, cepat sembuh ya, Ino. Aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa ne," dan Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Ino yang kini termenung sendirian di dalam kelasnya.

Tidak seperti yang Sakura kira. Ino sama sekali tidak sakit. Justru hari ini kondisinya sedang sangat prima. Semua itu hanya alasan untuk menghindari ajakan Sakura saja. Buktinya Ino tidak langsung pulang ke rumah seperti yang ia katakan pada Sakura. Yang ada Ino justru tetap bertahan di sekolah. Termenung sendirian di dalam kelasnya. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan untuk terdiam.

Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam semenjak kepergian sahabatnya. Tapi Ino masih betah terbuai dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dicengkramnya erat rok sekolah yang ia kenakan, sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Air mata telah lama mengalir dari netra sewarna _aquamarine_ itu.

Senyum getir terus ia tampilkan. Berusaha menampilkan wajah baik-baik saja yang hasilnya tetap saja gagal. Karena bagaimana pun juga hatinya begitu sakit mendengar hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke. Dua sejoli yang tampak serasi dan tak terpisahkan. Saling melengkapi dalam kekurangan. Hidup bahagia tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang merasa tersakiti berada di sekitar mereka.

"Hei forehead, sepertinya kau benar-benar lupa ya? Aku―mencintai Sasuke, jauh sebelum kau mulai mencintainya..."

.

.

.

Ino terus menstarter mobilnya. Namun hasilnya sama saja, mobilnya itu tetap saja mogok dan tak bisa dinyalakan. Dirinya semakin panik melihat hujan yang turun semakin deras. Sepertinya hari ini nasibnya benar-benar sial. Padahal sebelumnya tak ada tanda-tanda akan ada hujan deras sore ini. Tapi tiba-tiba saja mereka langsung datang menyerbu kala Ino mulai panik saat mobilnya mogok di daerah yang asing baginya.

Karena tak ada payung di dalam mobilnya, Ino pun terpaksa keluar dari mobilnya tanpa perlindungan. Namun baru saja membuka pintu, tubuh Ino sudah mulai basah terkena guyuran hujan. Ino terus melangkah menerjang hujan untuk mengecek mesin mobilnya. Tapi ketika ia sudah membuka kap mesin mobilnya itu, yang ada Ino justru kebingungan dengan hal yang harus ia lakukan. Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi ia berusaha menghubungi ayahnya. Dan sialnya lagi, ayahnya itu tak mengangkat teleponnya!

"Kuso! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Oh Kami-sama, jika kau mengirimkan bantuan kepadaku, aku berjanji akan benar-benar merelakan Sasuke bersama Sakura..."

Di tengah keputusasaan yang dialami gadis berambut pirang itu, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah motor _sport _berwarna hitam metalik yang berhenti di samping mobil miliknya.

"Yamanaka, apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan deras begini?"

Ah, rupanya Kami-sama telah mengirimkan sesosok penyelamat dalam wujud Inuzuka Kiba untuk membantunya, "I-Inuzuka? Oh, terima kasih Kami-sama... Em, mobilku mogok, aku sudah berkali-kali menghubungi ayahku tapi tidak diangkat. Jadi aku terjebak di sini tanpa tahu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan.

Kondisi hujan yang deras membuat mereka harus berteriak agar dapat saling berkomunikasi. Kiba yang sudah paham dengan situasi yang sedang dialami Yamanaka Ino langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada bengkel langgananku. Katanya mereka akan segera datang untuk mengangkut mobilmu. Sebaiknya kau ikut aku, Yamanaka. Tubuhmu sudah basah kuyup begitu. Apartement-ku tidak jauh dari sini. Bagaimana?"

Merasa tak punya opsi lain, Ino pun menyetujui saran Kiba. Dan akhirnya motor _sport_ hitam metalik itu pun kembali melaju menerjang hujan yang masih saja turun membasahi bumi.

.

.

.

"Masuk saja Yamanaka. Jangan sungkan ya, maaf kalau sedikit berantakan."

Ino melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartement milik Kiba. Matanya terus mengobservasi segala sudut dari ruangan itu. Apartement milik Kiba ini bisa dikatakan cukup mewah. Terlihat dari desain interiornya yang terlihat sederhana tapi elegan. Kesan maskulin nan lembut pun tak lepas dari apartement ini.

"Maaf ya, Inuzuka. Aku jadi merepotkanmu begini. Terima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku," ucap Ino tulus.

"Santai saja. Walaupun tidak sekelas, kita tetap saja teman satu sekolah kan? Dan jangan memanggilku seformal itu. Panggil saja aku Kiba."

"Baiklah Kiba, kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku Ino, oke?"

"Hm, sekarang keringkan saja dulu tubuhmu. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin. Aku sudah menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu di kamar mandi," perintah Kiba sambil menyerahkan selembar handuk kepada gadis itu.

Selang beberapa menit, Ino pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Kini tubuhnya telah terbalut oleh dress lengan panjang selutut berwarna putih yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya. Kiba yang melihat Ino keluar kamar mandi dari balik _pantry_ sempat terkesima dengan penampilan gadis itu. Ia jadi malu sendiri dengan penampilannya yang hanya mengenakan _jeans_ belel dan kaos oblong berwarna merah pudar.

Kiba berdeham untuk menutupi kecanggungannya setelah melihat penampilan Ino. Ia berjalan membawa dua cangkir cokelat hangat menuju gadis Yamanaka yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang santainya.

"Ini untukmu. Minumlah untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu," Kiba pun meyerahkan salah satu cangkir yang ia bawa kepada Ino. Dan kini ia pun duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Em, terima kasih. Ini enak sekali," ujar Ino sambil sesekali menyesap cokelat hangat miliknya, "Jadi, apakah pakaian ini milik pacarmu? Dia tidak akan marah kan kalau aku berkunjung ke sini?"

"Pacar? Tenang saja, aku tidak punya pacar kok. Lagi pula aku tinggal sendirian di apartement ini."

"Eh, begitu? Jadi, kau tinggal sendirian ya... Lalu _dress_ ini milik siapa?"

"Oh, dulu _dress_ itu milik kakakku saat masih tinggal di sini. Tapi sekarang ia sudah menikah dan tinggal bersama suaminya. Sedangkan orangtuaku tinggal di luar negeri. Jadi, ya seperti yang sekarang ini kau lihat."

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Aku sempat khawatir pacarmu akan cemburu. Fakta seorang Inuzuka Kiba, forward tim basket sekolah kita yang terkenal ini tidak memiliki pacar membuatku cukup terkejut, hehe."

"Kau sendiri, apakah pacarmu tidak akan marah bila tahu kau sedang bersama pria lain?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan memang tidak punya pacar," jawab Ino santai.

"Seorang Ino Yamanaka, ratu fashion sekolah kita tidak mempunyai pacar?! Kau bercanda ya?"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda? Aku serius."

Sebenarnya Kiba masih sangsi. Tapi melihat tak ada tanda-tanda kebohongan yang terlihat dari Ino, membuatnya mau tak mau mempercayai omongan gadis itu, "Jadi kau tak punya pacar ya... Kalau seseorang yang kau sukai pasti ada kan?"

Seketika wajah Ino langsung memucat. Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Kiba membuat hatinya tertohok. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tadi ia juga sudah berjanji untuk merelakan orang yang dicintainya itu bersama sang sahabat, "Ya, a-aku memang mencintai seseorang. Tapi orang itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Jadi, aku memilih untuk merelakannya bahagia bersama orang lain..."

Kiba yang mendengar pengakuan Ino langsung tertegun. Rasa bersalah karena telah mengorek luka gadis itu langsung menyeruak di dadanya. Dan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu pun juga menohok hatinya. Ternyata tak hanya dirinya yang mengalami kisah cinta sepilu itu, "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud―"

"Tak apa. Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, aku sudah merelakannya bahagia dengan orang lain. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu."

Hening. Tak ada lagi obrolan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Baik Ino maupun Kiba telah tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Hei Ino, sepertinya hujan sudah berhenti. Sebaiknya aku segera mengantarmu pulang sebelum hari semakin malam," ajak Kiba. Dan Ino pun hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

.

.

.

Kiba terkejut kala ia hendak langsung pulang ke apartement-nya, tapi rencananya itu gagal karena terlebih dahulu bertemu dengan Ino yang sudah menghadangnya di depan kelas. Dan dengan seenak jidatnya, gadis itu langsung menarik Kiba menuju parkiran.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Ino? Kenapa kau menyeretku ke sini? Tak perlu kau seret pun aku pasti akan pergi mengambil motorku," ujar Kiba setelah Ino membawanya ke tempat motornya diparkir.

Ino yang dimarahi pun hanya tersenyum lebar kepada Kiba, "Hari ini aku tidak bawa kendaraan. Mobilku masih belum selesai diperbaiki. Jadi, kau harus mengantarkan aku pulang, oke?"

.

.

.

"Kau bilang tadi mau pulang. Kenapa sekarang kita malah ada di Shibuya, eh?!" tanya Kiba yang sudah mulai kesal dengan Ino.

"Sudahlah, jangan ngambek seperti itu. Nanti aku akan memberikanmu hadiah kalau kau mau menemaniku hari ini."

Pada awalnya Kiba sempat ragu. Namun akhirnya ia pun menerima penawaran yang Ino berikan, "Huh, baiklah. Aku pegang janjimu, awas kalau kau tak menepatinya."

"Tentu saja, seorang Yamanaka Ino tak pernah mengingkari janji yang sudah ia buat," jawab gadis berkucir ala _ponytail_ itu yakin, "Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus menjadi pasanganku hari ini."

Melihat Kiba yang menampilkan wajah _horror_ membuat Ino harus menyanggah dugaan pemuda itu, "Bukan pasangan sungguhan, bodoh! Sebenarnya hari ini brand Mubi mengadakan perlombaan bagi para pasangan untuk menyambut Hari Valentine. Pasangan yang berhasil menyelesaikan misi dan mengalahkan peserta lainnya akan mendapatkan ponsel keluaran terbaru dari brand Mubi edisi terbatas spesial Valentine. Jadi aku tidak mau tahu. Kita harus memenangkan pertandingan itu. Yosh, Ganbatte!"

.

.

.

"Satu untukku, satu untukmu. Akhirnya~ Sudah lama aku ingin memilikinya. Terima kasih Kiba-kun," Ino berterima kasih pada Kiba. Tak lupa senyum terbaik ia tampilkan untuk menunjukkan ketulusannya pada laki-laki itu.

Jantung Kiba berdetak kencang kala melihat senyum Ino. Entah mengapa ia merasa hari ini Ino jadi terlihat lebih cantik. Yah, sebenarnya sejak masih di pertandingan tadi jantung Kiba juga sudah berdebar-debar. Apa lagi perlombaan yang berlangsung tadi mengharuskan pihak laki-laki menggendong pasangannya sepanjang permainan sampai akhir.

"T-tentu saja kau harus berterima kasih padaku. Kalau bukan karena keahlianku, kita tak kan memenangkan pertandingan tadi. Tak ku sangka keahlianku bermain basket justru digunakan dalam perlombaan bodoh seperti itu. Haaahh, kau berutang banyak padaku. Kau pikir aku tidak lelah menggendongmu, eh? Kau ini berat sekali tahu..."

"Eh?! Enak saja. Aku ini tidak berat, kau saja yang terlalu lemah. Sudahlah di Hari Valentine ini sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang saja. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan. Ayo!" dan Ino pun langsung menarik tangan Kiba agar mengikutinya.

Mereka terus berjalan, menyusuri jalanan Shibuya untuk mencari tempat makan yang cocok untuk mengisi perut mereka. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Kiba menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya terus saja fokus memandangi sesuatu. Karena penasaran Ino pun ikut berhenti dan mengikuti arah pandang Kiba semenjak tadi. Dan ia pun terkejut saat tahu apa yang dilihat Kiba adalah Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berada di salah satu toko aksesoris.

"K-kiba, jangan-jangan orang yang kau sukai itu... Hinata ya?"

Orang yang ditanya bukannya menjawab justru menarik tangan si gadis dan membawanya ke salah satu taman yang sepi. Kiba tak berbicara sama sekali. Ino pun tak mau memulai pembicaraan, takut perkataannya justru akan semakin menyakiti perasaan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja Kiba sudah meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Ino. Membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi gadis itu. Jantungnya bertalu-talu. Gugup dengan perlakuan Kiba.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Kiba? Jangan seperti anak kecil begini."

"Sebentar saja. Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja."

Selama beberapa saat keadaan kembali sunyi. Kiba terus tidur beralaskan paha Ino. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini. Apa lagi ditambah dengan perlakuan Ino yang terus mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Rasanya ia jadi tidak ingin kehilangan momen ini.

"Hei, Ino. Apa tadi kau melihatnya? Saat Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang? Rasanya di sini sakit sekali," ucap Kiba sembari membimbing jemari Ino ke dadanya, "Rasanya aku ingin menghampiri mereka dan menonjok muka si kuning yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi kalau aku melakukannya, aku pasti akan membuat Hinata menangis setelahnya. Jadi, sebisa mungkin aku menahan keinginanku. Karena bagiku, perasaan Hinata itu jauh lebih penting dari perasaanku sendiri. Aku aneh sekali ya?"

Ino hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menanggapi omongan Kiba, "Tidak aneh sama sekali kok. Kau pikir apa yang aku rasakan saat tahu Sakura jadian dengan Sasuke?"

"Eh, jadi selama ini kau menyukai si rambut pantat ayam itu?" tanya Kiba yang tak percaya.

"Un, begitulah. Aku bahkan mencintainya jauh sebelum Sakura mengenal apa arti cinta itu. Sudah lama aku memendam perasaanku. Sakura juga tahu perasaanku terhadap Sasuke. Tapi cinta itu memang buta kan? Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar lupa pada perasaanku ketika ia pun mulai mencintai Sasuke. Dan pada akhirnya, Sakura berhasil merebut hati orang yang kucintai. Rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi bagiku, melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi bahagia walaupun tanpa diriku itu jauh lebih penting. Maka dari itu, aku... Memutuskan untuk merelakan mereka bersama," setetes cairan bening jatuh dari mata _aquamarine_ itu. Membuat Kiba tak dapat berpaling dari sang gadis.

"Kau cantik, Ino. Aku yakin banyak laki-laki yang bersedia menjadi pacarmu jika kau mengijinkan mereka," Kiba bangkit dan duduk dengan tegap. Mengusapkan buku jarinya untuk menghapus air mata Ino. Ditariknya Ino ke dalam dekapannya. Dan kini Ino pun menangis dalam pelukan Kiba.

"Hei Ino, apa kau tahu? Mungkin aku terlihat bodoh karena mengatakan hal ini padamu. Tapi asal kau tahu saja. Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu selama dua hari ini membuatku merasakan perasaan hangat yang dulu juga kurasakan saat bersama Hinata," Kiba terus menatap kedua manik _aquamarine_ Ino tanpa berkedip.

"E-eh, apa maksudmu? Lawakanmu sama sekali tidak lucu, Kiba."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Ino. Aku bukan tipe lelaki yang suka mengumbar-umbar perasaanku sebagai bahan lawakan," sahut Kiba dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan, "Mungkin kau lah orang yang tepat untuk menyembuhkan luka yang ada di hatiku. Kumohon, ijinkan aku untuk mengenalmu lebih dekat. Ino―maukah kau terus berada di sampingku?"

"Kiba, yang benar saja. Jangan bercan―"

Dan Ino pun tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Karena kini Kiba telah mengunci bibirnya. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada bibir Ino dengan bibirnya. Perlahan Ino dapat menurunkan bahunya yang semula tegang. Entah mengapa ia dapat merasakan semua perasaan Kiba yang tersalur dalam setiap kecupan yang pemuda itu berikan. Toh, dalam hati Ino pun mengakui. Bahwa hatinya, perlahan namun pasti telah terjerat oleh pesona sang lelaki bermarga Inuzuka tersebut.

'Kiba, aku―bolehkah aku berharap? Mungkin cinta memang tak selamanya menyakitkan, ne?'

.

.

.

**Cinta tak selamanya harus memiliki. Karena cinta yang tulus dan hakiki adalah cinta yang membebaskan.**

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Author Note:

Oke, saya tahu. Mungkin fic ini aneh dan maksa banget. Dan fic ini saya buat spesial untuk Valentine's Day.

Rencananya chapter kedua besok spesial membahas hubungan NaruHina, karena setiap chapter akan memiliki pairing yang berbeda. Ada yang berminat menunggu?

Oh ya, mari sejenak kita berdoa untuk saudara-saudara kita yang ada di sekitar lereng Gunung Kelud. Walaupun saya tinggal jauh sekali dari sana, tapi dampaknya bisa sampai ke tempat saya tinggal. Dan ini adalah hujan abu paling parah yang pernah saya rasakan #PrayForKelud

.

.

.

Arigatou,

Amu B

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW?

PLEASE...!


	2. Chapter 2

**When I Love You**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Tapi fanfiction ini asli punya saya

Rate: T

Pairing: Naruto dan Hinata

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort, and a little bit drama

Warning: AU, abal, typo, miss typo, mainstream, absurd, lebay, dll

Setiap chapter memiliki pairing yang berbeda.

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Summary:

Aku yang dulu, hanyalah gadis kecil yang hidup dalam sandiwara. Namun semuanya berubah kala kau hadir dalam hidupku. Melepaskan segala belenggu yang menyiksa batinku. Kini hanya satu inginku. Sudikah kau menerima cintaku?

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Hi, Boy! Look at Me, Please**

Gadis mungil dengan rambut indigo pendeknya itu terus terdiam. Semua hinaan yang terlontar dari mulut mungil teman-temannya tersebut sama sekali tak ia hiraukan. Ia tahu bahwa teman-temannya itu―bila memang masih pantas disebut demikian―berusaha membuat dirinya terintimidasi. Tapi sepertinya mereka harus menyerah, karena target yang semenjak tadi mereka usili itu tak bergeming sedikit pun.

Memangnya apa salahnya? Apa yang membuat anak-anak itu mengerjainya?

Oh, mereka bilang ia adalah gadis yang sombong, sok cantik, sok misterius, dan blablabla. Kata mereka dirinya tak pantas berteman dengan mereka, karena kini dirinya sudah tak memiliki ibu. Memang apa hubungannya pantas tak pantas dengan statusnya sebagai seorang yatim? Lagi pula, siapa juga yang mau berteman dengan gadis-gadis tengil yang sok eksis seperti mereka, eh? Astaga, umur mereka baru sembilan tahun! Tapi sudah berani mem_bully_ temannya seperti ini.

"Hai, gadis sombong, ayo jawab! Kenapa malah diam saja, huh?" tanya salah satu gadis yang tubuhnya terlihat paling besar diantara yang lainnya.

"..."

Keadaan gadis berpipi gembil yang masih diam seribu bahasa tersebut benar-benar membuat gadis-gadis yang mengerubunginya semakin jengkel. Peduli amat dengan umur mereka yang masih sembilan tahun. Rasanya saat ini tangan mereka sudah sangat gatal ingin membuat perhitungan.

"Semua pertanyaan yang kalian lontarkan itu sama sekali tak bermutu. Tanpa kujawab pun seharusnya kalian sudah tahu jawabannya kan?" ujar si gadis mungil yang dikerubungi tersebut santai.

Sepertinya anak-anak yang sedang _memforum_ si gadis cilik tersebut mulai geram. Tetapi toh gadis bermata amethys itu tetap santai saja. Ia tak merasa gentar sama sekali. Baginya sekelompok gadis yang sedang mencoba menjahilinya itu sama sekali tak tahu pahitnya kehidupan. Hanya digertak saja tak kan membuat dirinya goyah, mengingat telah banyak derita yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini di usianya yang baru menginjak sembilan tahun.

"Kau ini memang sangat menyebalkan ya," dengus gadis yang berambut hitam, "Teman-teman ayo kita kerjai dia saja."

"..."

"Eh, apa-apaan kalian ini? Jangan sentuh aku, lepaskan!" gadis mungil itu terus berontak. Berusaha melepaskan cengkraman salah seorah temannya, "Arggghh... sakit..."

"Hei kalian, cepat lepaskan anak ini," teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mencekal tangan seorang anak yang mencengkram si gadis bersurai indigo, "Ck, anak perempuan itu memang merepotkan ya. Kalau ada masalah pasti main keroyokan begini."

Detik itu juga, netra sang gadis berambut indigo tersebut langsung terpaku pada wajah anak laki-laki yang membelanya. Dan semenjak saat itu, kilauan mata sebening langit yang berkilau karena pantulan sinar matahari yang cukup terik itu pun menjadi salah satu kenangan yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Karena bagi dirinya, wajah si anak laki-laki yang bias terkena sinar matahari tersebut begitu―mempesona...

.

.

.

"―ta, Hinata? Hinata!"

"E-eh, iya. Ada apa Kiba-_kun_?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tersebut sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Haaahh... kau ini ya. Selalu saja melamunkan laki-laki itu. Sudah berapa tahun lamanya kau menyukainya? Dan kau masih betah juga mempertahankan perasaanmu itu," omel Kiba.

"Siapa yang melamun? Aku tidak melamun kok."

"Oh, sepertinya aku salah memberikan istilah ya. Kau memang tidak melamun, tapi terus memandangi si rambut kuning itu tanpa berkedip."

"Ssstt... jangan keras-keras, Kiba. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang dengar. Memangnya kau mau sahabatmu ini dibantai oleh fans fanatik Naruto ya?" ujar Hinata dengan suara yang lirih, nyaris berbisik malah.

"Biar saja jika itu memang bisa menghentikan perasaanmu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ini sudah tujuh tahun sejak peristiwa tersebut, dan kau masih saja berharap pada Naruto. Kau kan tahu sendiri, Naruto itu sudah berpacaran dengan Shion. Lagi pula ia juga tak mengingatmu kan? Yang ada kau bisa dicap pembual oleh orang-orang, hanya karena ingin dekat dengan Naruto. Kita ini sudah berteman sejak kecil. Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu terluka lebih dalam lagi, Hinata."

"Hn, iya aku mengerti. Hanya saja, perasaanku ini sulit sekali hilang. Bukannya aku tak pernah mencoba. Tapi seberapa keras pun aku mencoba, perasaanku kepadanya tak bisa berubah sedikit pun," ungkap Hinata sambil memandang Naruto yang ada di lapangan dari balik jendela kelasnya, "Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu khawatir, Kiba."

"Haaahh... mau bagaimana lagi. Menjagamu tetap baik-baik saja kan memang merupakan tugasku. Setidaknya sampai kau menemukan laki-laki yang tepat untuk kulimpahkan tugas ini. Em, lagi pula tak apa bila kau memang tak bisa melupakan perasaanmu pada Naruto. Kau ingat kan, kalau dulu kau ini anak yang sangat dingin dan tertutup?"

"Iya, aku ingat hal itu. Memang semenjak kematian ibuku, aku berubah jadi pemurung," jawab Hinata dengan sorot mata sendu.

"Yah, memang begitu sih kenyataannya. Tapi menurutku, semenjak kau ditolong oleh Naruto, ada sesuatu yang berubah darimu. Kau bukan lagi anak pemurung yang dingin dan tertutup. Bagiku kau terlihat lebih―hidup... Jadi, tak apa bila kau ingin mempertahankan rasa sukamu pada Naruto. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada di sini dan mendukungmu," ucap Kiba tak lupa menampilkan seulas senyum miliknya.

"Un, terima kasih, Kiba. Tanpamu aku tak mungkin bisa bertahan. Arigatou..." kata Hinata tulus dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ne, kau tak perlu terharu seperti itu, Hinata," ujar Kiba masih dengan senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"..."

"Hei, aku baru ingat sesuatu. Sepertinya aku tahu cara jitu yang dapat membuatmu dekat dengan Naruto."

.

.

.

"Teman-teman, perkenalkan. Mulai hari ini Hyuuga Hinata akan menjadi manajer baru di klub basket kita," ujar Kiba memperkenalkan sahabatnya tersebut pada rekan-rekannya di tim basket.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu. Douzo yoroshiku[1]."

"Kochirakoso douzo yoroshiku[2]," jawab para anggota klub basket serempak.

"Nah, salam kenal ya, Hinata. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket di sekolah ini. Ah, tanpa diberi tahu pun seharusnya kau sudah mengenalku kan? Aku ini kan sangat terkenal, haha."

"Dasar, Naruto! Jangan mentang-mentang kau ini kapten lalu kau bisa seenaknya menyombongkan diri seperti itu ya. Hinata, jangan dengarkan si rambut durian ini. Dia hanya berusaha cari muka saja padamu," ujar Kiba sarkastik.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan terakhir dari Kiba pun menjadi tersipu, "E-eh, tidak apa Kiba-_kun_. Tak perlu berlebihan begitu. Kapten tim kita ini kan memang terkenal."

"Dengar itu, Kiba. Hinata saja mengakui kepopuleranku. Bilang saja kalau kau ini iri padaku," kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Hei, sudahlah. Jangan bertengkar terus seperti ini. Sebaiknya kita segera memulai latihan. Kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan semangat masa muda kita teman-teman!" ucap Lee dengan semangat yang berapi-api. Tangannya sudah mengepal ke atas untuk menggaungkan semangat masa muda miliknya itu.

"Jangan terlalu _over_ seperti itu, Lee. Simpan saja energimu itu untuk latihan kita. Ne, kau sudah tahu semua tugasmu sebagai manajer kan Hinata? Kalau begitu kami akan memulai latihannya sekarang. Selamat bekerja," Naruto pun berlari memasuki lapangan basket setelah menyemangati Hinata.

Dipandanginya terus punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dari jarak pandangnya. Seulas senyum tak hentinya menghiasi wajah cantiknya itu. Dan segera setelah para laki-laki memulai latihan mereka, Hinata pun pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas barunya sebagai manajer klub basket di sekolah mereka dengan perasaan bahagia. Haaahh, sepertinya kali ini dia harus benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Kiba.

.

.

.

"Silakan, ini handuk dan minumannya."

"Wah, terima kasih ya, Hinata. Kau perhatian sekali," ungkap Naruto sembari menerima handuk dan minuman isotonik yang diberikan oleh Hinata.

"Tak masalah. Ini kan memang tugasku," balas Hinata tak lupa dengan senyumannya.

"Hm, tak salah kan aku merekomendasikan Hinata sebagai manajer baru tim kita. Dia memang sangat berkompeten sebagai seorang manajer klub," kata Kiba yang sedikit menyombong.

Lee pun tak mau tinggal diam dalam percakapan tersebut, "Ya, aku setuju dengan Kiba! Senangnya bisa punya manajer lagi. Rasanya kita jadi lebih terurus ya. Apa lagi Hinata-_chan_ orangnya lebih lembut dan perhatian daripada Shion. Aku sih lebih suka Hinata yang menjadi manajer kita daripada si nenek sihir yang galak itu."

Diam-diam semua anggota tim basket pun mengangguk takzim. Setuju dengan semua perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Lee. Tapi rupanya masih ada satu orang yang merasa tersindir dengan penuturan tersebut, "Hei, Lee. Jangan sembarangan bicara begitu. Bagaimanapun juga Shion itu adalah pacarku. Jadi, jangan seenaknya berbicara buruk tentangnya."

"Un, kupikir kalian tak perlu meributkan hal tersebut teman-teman. Siapa pun yang menjadi manajer pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku," ucap Hinata yang berusaha menengahi perselisihan tersebut. Ia tak mau jika sampai ada perkelahian di hari pertamaya bertugas. Apa lagi jika perkelahian tersebut disebabkan oleh hal yang sepele dan melibatkan dirinya.

"Apa yang diutarakan oleh Hinata itu benar," lanjut Kiba menyambung perkataan Hinata, "Apa lagi kita semua kan tahu, Shion mengundurkan diri karena ingin lebih fokus pada karirnya di dunia model. Sebagai temannya, tentunya kita harus mendukungnya. Bukan malah membicarakan keburukannya. Setiap orang pasti punya kekurangannya masing-masing."

"Kau benar, Kiba! Kita harus mendukung Shion agar bisa menjadi model yang terkenal. Ya, kupikir ia mulai berhasil, namanya sudah mulai diperhitungkan sebagai model pendatang baru. Dan aku sebagai pacarnya pasti juga akan ikut terkenal, hehehe. Haaahh... senangnya punya pacar cantik~"

"Jangan sombong dulu, _Dobe_. Kalau Shion jadi terkenal besok, dia pasti akan meninggalkanmu. Nanti baru tahu rasa kau," ujar Sasuke masih tetap dengan _poker face_ andalannya.

"Apa-apaan kau, _Teme_! Kau mendoakanku ya? Awas kau ya. Rasakan ini!"

Dan pada akhirnya acara pada sore itu pun ditutup dengan adegan pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Semua orang yang melihatnya hanya dapat menghela napas, pusing dengan tingkah kapten serta sahabatnya itu yang selalu saja ribut jika bertemu. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang merasa terluka karena pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

"Naruto! Kau ini lama sekali sih. Lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa?!"

"Iya-iya, maafkan aku. Jangan marah lagi ya," mohon Naruto pada pacar pirangnya itu.

"Huh, baiklah. Kali ini akan kumaafkan. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya. Kupikir kau sudah bosan denganku sehingga melupakan kencan kita," ujar Shion pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkejut, "Eh, apa maksudmu? Aku sangat senang kita akhirnya bisa berkencan lagi. Kau kan tahu sendiri, akhir-akhir ini kau sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu itu. Bahkan untuk menghubungimu via telepon saja sangat sulit. Seharusnya justru aku yang cemas karena kemungkinan kau bosan padaku. Pekerjaanmu yang sekarang ini pasti membuatmu bertemu dengan laki-laki yang lebih tampan dan keren daripada aku kan?"

"Ya, memang sih. Banyak rekan kerjaku yang lebih menjajikan daripada kau, Naruto. Tapi tenang saja. Aku pasti tidak akan selingkuh kok. Aku kan mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_," jawab Shion dan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, kupegang janjimu itu," ujar Naruto yang tak dapat menyembunyikan rona kebahagiannya, "Nah, sekarang kau ingin kemana untuk memulai kencan kita?"

"Em... ah, bagaimana kalau kita ke tenda peramal yang ramai itu?" saran Shion.

"Oke, ayo kita ke sana!"

.

.

.

Cukup lama mereka menunggu giliran memasuki tenda peramal tersebut. Banyak orang yang setia berdesak-desakan untuk mendapat giliran. Sepertinya sang peramal memang memiliki popularitas yang bagus. Dan hal tersebut semakin meyakinkan begitu mereka memasuki tenda milik si peramal. Banyak barang yang begitu khas dan membuat aura misterius semakin terasa di tempat tersebut. Belum lagi di tambah dengan dandanan dan sorot mata si peramal yang membuat Naruto dan Shion meneteskan bulir keringat mereka karenanya.

"Selamat datang di Hocus Pocus Zone. Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu anak muda?" tanya sang peramal setelah mereka duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sang peramal tersebut.

"Em, aku ingin tahu perkembangan karirku untuk kedepannya," ucap Shion membuka percakapan.

"Hm, kau sedang merintis karirmu sebagai model kan? Tenang saja, tak lama lagi karirmu akan melejit. Kau akan menjadi salah satu model muda yang naik daun."

"Wah, benarkah? Itu berita yang sangat bagus!" ujar Shion kegirangan.

Tercipta keheningan setelah percakapan singkat tersebut. Si peramal terus diam sembari menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Naruto. Pandangan yang diberikan oleh si peramal itu pun akhirnya membuat Naruto jengah juga.

"A-apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?" tanya Naruto yang cukup gugup karena dipandangi terus-menerus dengan tatapan sang peramal yang seolah dapat menelanjanginya kapan saja.

"Kau... sudah memilih jalan yang salah anak muda. Suatu saat kau pasti akan merasa terluka. Takdirmu bukanlah gadis ini. Tanpa kau sadari, kau telah terikat oleh benang merah semenjak tujuh tahun yang lalu, nak. Mungkin sekarang kau belum menyadari siapa takdirmu yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku yakin, tak lama lagi kau pasti akan menemukannya," petuah sang peramal dengan aura misterius yang sangat kental.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan mengada-ada seperti itu," jawab Naruto yang gusar, "Hei Shion kau dengar perkataannya tadi?"

"Dengar apa?" tanya Shion yang tak paham dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Sepertinya Shion sama sekali tak mendengar ucapan si peramal karena sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

"Huh, sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Shion!" perintah Naruto yang sudah mulai frustasi.

Akhirnya mereka pun berdiri. Dan mulai melangkah keluar dari tenda tersebut setelah Naruto membayar ongkos ramal mereka serta Shion yang mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang peramal.

"Ingatlah ucapanku―anak muda..." ucap sang peramal sebelum Naruto dan Shion benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto? Tak biasanya kau murung seperti itu. Kemana semangat masa mudamu yang biasanya?" tanya Lee masih dengan _style_ miliknya yang sangat 'khas' itu.

"Diamlah, Lee. Suaramu itu membuat telingaku sakit," jawab Naruto malas.

"Nah, sekarang kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya jadi diriku yang harus mendengarkan suara cemprengmu itu setiap hari," ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Hn, terserah kau saja, _Teme_."

"Wah-wah... hari ini sepertinya kapten kebanggaan sekolah kita ini benar-benar kehilangan gairah hidupnya. Ini benar-benar bencana!" ucap Lee berlebihan.

Hinata hanya diam dan mendengarkan percakapan para lelaki lajang tersebut dengan khidmat. Sebetulnya ia pun heran dengan tabiat Naruto hari ini yang tak seperti biasanya. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap menjadi pendengar dan pengamat yang baik.

"Naruto, Naruto! Ini benar-benar gawat. Kau harus melihatnya!" teriak Kiba yang baru saja datang tetapi sudah membuat keributan.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto tak antusias.

"Lihat dulu, baru komentar!" ujar Kiba sembari menunjukkan ponselnya pada Naruto. Teman-temannya yang penasaran pun ikut mengerubungi mereka berdua.

"Astaga..." ucap Hinata reflek membekap mulutnya mengunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Ekpresi teman-temannya yang lain pun tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya.

Dan seketika itu juga, wajah Naruto pun langsung berubah pucat. Matanya membeliak, tak percaya dengan berita yang baru saja ia baca.

"I-ini... tidak mungkin..."

.

.

.

Naruto terus berlari. Teriakan teman-temannya yang terus memanggil dirinya tak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Ia terus saja berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Tujuannya hanya satu. Menemui Shion―sekarang―juga.

Setelah berkilo-kilometer jarak yang ia tempuh, akhirnya Naruto pun sampai di kantor agensi Shion. Beberapa orang _bodyguard_ langsung menghadang langkahnya untuk memasuki gedung bertingkat tersebut.

"Biarkan aku masuk, aku harus bertemu dengan Shion!" teriak Naruto berusaha memberontak.

"Orang yang tidak punya kepentingan dilarang masuk!" ucap si _bodyguard_ masih tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Tch, kuso!" umpat Naruto yang berusaha menahan amarah, "Kalau kalian tetap bersikeras melarangku masuk dan bertemu dengan Shion, maka aku akan mendatangi para wartawan itu dan membeberkan semua keburukan Shion!"

Para _bodyguard_ itu pun terlihat mulai goyah pendiriannya. Dengan segera mereka menghubungi _boss_ mereka lewat radio telekomunikasi. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun memberi akses kepada Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut atas persetujuan _boss_ mereka.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Shion begitu berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun hanya dapat menggeram. Kini emosinya telah mencapai ubun-ubun. Mati-matian ia menahan gejolak emosi yang telah membuncah, berusaha untuk tak menyalurkan emosinya tersebut mengingat mereka hanya berdua saja di ruangan yang tertutup.

"Apa semua berita tersebut benar jika kau sekarang memang menjalin hubungan dengan Akasuna Sasori? Apa kau benar-benar ingin membuangku?" tanyanya terdengar miris seraya memandang wajah kekasihnya―mungkin―dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ya, sekarang aku memang berpacaran dengan Sasori. Ini semua demi karirku. Maafkan aku Naruto, tapi sepertinya hubungan kita―cukup sampai di sini," Shion pun tertunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Naruto. Dan ia pun langsung melesat keluar. Meninggalkan Naruto terpekur sendirian di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Hinata menghela napasnya panjang. Entah sudah keberapakalinya ia melakukan kegiatan tersebut selama kurun waktu hampir satu jam ini. Matanya terus bergerak gelisah. Mencari tanda-tanda kemunculan anggota tim basket sekolahnya yang lain. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja, karena sama sekali tak ada indikasi kedatangan teman-temannya itu.

"Sudahlah Hinata, sepertinya mereka memang tak akan datang," ucap seorang lelaki muda yang semenjak tadi turut menunggu kehadiran teman-teman setimnya. Suara baritone miliknya membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Ah, iya. Sepertinya kita sudah ditipu oleh mereka ya," jawab Hinata gugup. Ia baru saja mengingat bahwa dirinya tak menunggu sendirian di taman tersebut. Kegelisahannya menanti kedatangan teman-temannya membuat ia sempat melupakan kehadiran si lelaki bersurai kuning. Dan hal tersebut sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat ini.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Tiket kita dibawa oleh Lee, dan percuma saja kalau kita mau tetap menonton pertandingan basket tersebut berdua saja. Semua tiket pertandingannya pasti juga sudah terjual habis," terang Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal, "Karena kita sudah terlanjur sampai di sini, bagaimana kalau kita sekalian jalan-jalan saja?"

"Jalan-jalan? Maksudmu b-berdua saja?" tanya Hinata yang semakin gugup. Baginya tawaran Naruto tersebut seperti ajakan kencan saja.

"Tentu saja hanya berdua. Memang mau dengan siapa lagi? Kau ini lucu sekali, Hinata," kata Naruto yang terkekeh geli.

Hinata masih tak bergeming. Gadis itu masih sibuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang keterlaluan dan tak bisa diajak kompromi. Naruto yang melihat Hinata sama sekali tak memberikan respon maupun reaksi akhirnya berinisiatif menarik tangan Hinata. Membimbing gadis tersebut agar segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk memulai acara jalan-jalan mereka.

.

.

.

"Haaahh... rasanya aku senang sekali hari ini. Sudah lama aku tak jalan-jalan seperti ini," kata gadis manis berambut indigo itu senang, "Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto? Apa kau juga menikmatinya sama sepertiku?"

Naruto yang ditanya langsung memamerkan seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya, "Un, lumayan. Paling tidak aku bisa lebih rileks dan sedikit melupakan masalahku."

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu," ujar Hinata balik melemparkan seulas senyum, "Terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan. Hari ini aku merasa bahagia. Dan kuharap kau pun begitu."

"..."

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto justru terus diam. Tatapannya tak lepas pada layar raksasa yang terpasang di persimpangan jalan tempat mereka berada saat ini. Mata birunya yang jernih tersebut terus terpaku pada sosok Shion yang terpampang di sana, menjadi salah satu model produk kecantikan ternama.

"Kau... masih belum bisa melupakannya ya?" tanya Hinata yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik helaian tirai indigo miliknya.

"Hm, sepertinya begitu..." jawab laki-laki itu lirih.

"Apa yang membuatmu tak bisa melupakannya? Bukankah dia telah menyakitimu?"

"Munafik bila kubilang aku tak merasa sakit hati. Tapi... entahlah. Hingga kini aku masih saja memikirkan dirinya. Aku memang bodoh ya?" ujar Naruto yang menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tak bodoh, Naruto. Cinta memang selalu begitu," ucap si gadis dengan berat hati, "Tapi, kupikir kau harus belajar merelakannya."

"Bagaimana bisa? Sejak awal aku selalu berpikir bahwa ialah jodohku. Mengetahui Shion menghianatiku, rasanya benar-benar sakit."

"Kalau begitu, carilah pengganti Shion. Kau kan populer, Naruto. Dan lagi... apa selama ini kau tak sadar jika ada seorang gadis yang selalu memandangimu dari kejauhan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Hinata.

"Mungkin kau tak mengingatnya, Naruto. Tapi dulu, tepatnya tujuh tahun yang lalu, kau pernah menolong seorang gadis kecil yang di_bully_ oleh teman-temannya," terjadi keheningan kala Hinata memberikan jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Asal kau tahu, gadis kecil yang kau tolong waktu itu adalah aku. Dan entah mengapa, semenjak kejadian tersebut, aku tak bisa melupakan sosok penolongku."

"..."

"Aku bahagia saat akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok penolongku tersebut ketika masuk SMA. Sayangnya aku harus kecewa karena ternyata sosok penolongku itu sudah bersama dengan gadis lain. Dan saat itu, aku pun sadar..."

"Naruto, aku―mencintaimu..."

Naruto tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun ketika mendengar fakta yang dibeberkan oleh Hinata. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit bila digunakan untuk berbicara.

"Hinata... maafkan aku. Tapi aku―"

'Tes'

"E-eh, maafkan aku. Anginnya kencang sekali. Mataku sampai perih dan berair begini," ucap Hinata yang berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia menangis.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya dapat melemparkan tatapan beribu arti kepada Hinata. Ia pun bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan karena saat ini dirinya benar-benar dilanda kebingungan.

"Baiklah, ini sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita berpisah di sini saja, Naruto. Sampai jumpa," dan setelah itu Hinata pun langsung berbalik, menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang yang semakin padat memenuhi jalan.

.

.

.

"Teman-teman, sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian semua."

Tanpa menunggu lama, para lelaki yang awalnya asyik bermain basket tersebut sudah menghambur keluar lapangan. Bau sedap langsung memanjakan hidung mereka begitu mereka sudah berada di dekat sang manajer.

"Wah, terima kasih ya, Hinata. Kau baik sekali!" ujar Lee si alis tebal dengan semangat yang belum juga padam.

"Un, tentu. Sebentar lagi kalian kan akan menghadapi liga SMA. Jadi, kalian butuh makanan dengan asupan gizi yang bagus," kata Hinata dengan ceria.

"Hinata memang sangat perhatian ya. Benar-benar calon istri yang ideal!" puji Lee dengan nada yang menggoda.

"E-eh, kau ini ngomong apaan sih? Jangan berlebihan seperti itu, Lee," elak Hinata yang salah tingkah. Hal tersebut membuat teman-teman mereka yang lain tertawa dan semakin bersemangat menggoda Hinata.

Dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, Naruto tak ikut tertawa maupun menggoda Hinata layaknya yang lain. Ia hanya diam menikmati jatah makanannya sambil terus memandangi Hinata. Ini sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak pernyataan cinta dari Hinata. Memang Hinata bersikap biasa seperti hari-hari sebelumnya pada Naruto. Namun entah mengapa, Naruto merasa Hinata sedikit menjaga jarak darinya.

Awalnya ia biasa saja ketika mengetahui fakta tersebut. Yah, walaupun ada sedikit perasaan tak enak kepada Hinata. Tapi, lama-lama Naruto merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Bagi dirinya, kini sosok Hinata begitu jauh dan sulit digapai. Menyisakan kekosongan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan membuat hatinya resah.

Lama-kelamaan Naruto semakin tak mengerti dengan dirinya yang terus saja merindukan Hinata. Padahal kan hampir setiap hari ia bertemu dengan Hinata di sekolah. Dan pada suatu hari, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Sasuke mengenai masalahnya.

"Hei, _Teme_. Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu," tanya Naruto dengan tampang melasnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah menjijikkan seperti itu, _Dobe_. Tampangmu seperti kakek-kakek tua yang terlalu banyak pikiran," kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sialan kau, _Teme_! Aku serius ingin bertanya," ujar Naruto yang mulai merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Memangnya kau mau tanya apa?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir ulang ketika ditanyai seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Tapi pada akhirnya ia pun menceritakan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi, "Aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri."

"Kalau kau saja bingung dengan dirimu sendiri, apa lagi aku?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto makin jengkel.

"Ck, dengarkan dulu sampai selesai baru komentar!" bentak Naruto pada akhirnya, "Jadi, aku bingung kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa gelisah karena Hinata menjaga jarak denganku. Dan yang paling membuatku bingung adalah... aku selalu rindu pada Hinata, padahal setiap hari kami kan selalu bertemu di sekolah."

"Baka! Aku jadi ragu dulu kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Shion," Sasuke berdecak sebal akan ketidakpekaan Naruto, "Haaahh... Perasaan yang seperti itu namanya jatuh cinta, _Dobe_."

"Eh, jatuh―cinta?"

.

.

.

Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi. Jarinya saling bertautan, sesekali saling meremas akibat dari kegugupan sang pemilik jari. Hatinya was-was mengingat email yang semalam dikirimkan oleh Naruto.

'Ada perlu apa Naruto mengajakku bertemu di atap sekolah? Apalagi sepulang sekolah begini," tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Ia terus menggerakkan kakinya dengan hati-hati yang berdebar. Hingga tanpa sadar ia telah sampai di depan pintu yang menghubungkan tangga dengan puncak dari gedung sekolahnya. Hinata berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ia pun...

'Cklek'

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga," sambut Naruto dengan senyuman yang secerah matahari begitu Hinata menginjakkan kakinya di atap sekolah.

"A-ada perlu apa kau memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Hinata yang masih saja gugup.

"Bertemu denganmu tentu saja..." jawab Naruto masih dengan cengirannya yang lebar.

"..."

"Oke, aku mengerti. Aku tak akan berbasa-basi lagi," ujar Naruto yang kini menampilkan raut wajah seriusnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Hinata untuk memastikan.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Maaf bila sikapku waktu itu menyakitimu," Naruto terus saja menatap netra sewarna rembulan yang ada di hadapannya, "Jangan menjauhiku lagi. Jangan menjaga jarak lagi dariku. Kumohon..."

"Aku tidak menjaga jarak darimu, Naruto. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja," papar Hinata berusaha menyangkal.

"Jangan mengelak, Hinata. Aku bisa merasakannya, jika kau menjaga jarak dariku," kata Naruto terdengar sendu, "Asal kau tahu, aku merasa kehilangan dirimu saat kau menjauhiku seperti itu. Tiap malam aku terus memikirkanmu."

"..."

"Gara-gara kau menjauhiku. Pikiranku, perasaanku, semuanya jadi kacau. Kumohon, jangan membuat perasaanku kacau lagi... karena aku jadi selalu merindukanmu, ingin selalu bertemu denganmu."

Napasnya tercekat. Detak jantungnya sudah menggila. Matanya pun mulai memanas. Oh, Tuhan... Bolehkah ia berharap? Bolehkah?

"Mungkin aku memang lamban dan tidak peka. Tapi, sekarang aku bisa memahami perasaanku sendiri," Naruto menggantung kalimatnya, "Hinata... aku... mencintaimu..."

Air mata langsung mendesak keluar dari mata Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari menerjang lelaki yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya. Naruto yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba, tak siap menopang berat tubuh mereka. Hingga mereka pun jatuh terduduk bersamaan.

Hinata terus mencengkram seragam bagian depan Naruto. Membuatnya basah oleh air mata, "E-eh, kenapa kau malah menangis begini, Hinata?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama. Hiks... hiks..." ujar Hinata sambil sesekali memukul lengan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan menebusnya. Aku janji tak akan mengecewakanmu lagi."

"..."

"Jadi, sekarang kita pacaran?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil terus menatap mata biru Naruto. Dan Naruto pun tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Senyum lebar senantiasa terkembang di wajah tampannya.

'Cup'

Dengan cepat Naruto mencium bibir ranum Hinata. Membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah karena malu. Air mata pun tak lagi membahasi pipinya.

"Naruto, kau baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" protes Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Biar saja. Hehe," ujar Naruto sembari tertawa. Ia mengeratkan lengannya yang merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata.

Dan jadilah sepasang kekasih tersebut berpelukan di atap sekolah, bermandikan cahaya matahari yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi jingga. Terhanyut dalam kebahagiaan yang baru saja mereka rasakan.

.

.

.

**Cinta itu bagaikan sebuah kompas di tengah lautan tak berujung. Ketika kau dapat menggunakannya dengan tepat, maka cinta itu pun akan menunjukkan arah yang benar kepadamu.**

.

.

THE END

.

* * *

.

[1] Perkenalkan, saya adalah Hyuuga Hinata

[2] Sama-sama

.

* * *

.

A/N:

Hai, minna! Akhirnya chapter kedua ini selesai juga ^^

Ini ceritanya balik ke masa sebelum NaruHina pacaran sampai ke pernyataan cinta Naruto yang kemarin sekilas muncul di chapter sebelumnya. Entah mengapa, walaupun gak hobi nonton sinetron, tapi saya ngerasa bakat bikin cerita yang nyinetron banget ya...

Oke, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir yang akan membahas hubungan SasuSaku. Berminat baca?

Arigatou ^^

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW?

PLEASE...!


	3. Chapter 3

**When I Love You**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Tapi fanfiction ini asli punya saya

Rate: T

Pairing: Sasuke dan Sakura

Genre: Romance and a little bit drama

Warning: AU, abal, typo, miss typo, mainstream, absurd, lebay, gaje, dll

Setiap chapter memiliki pairing yang berbeda

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Summary:

Mungkin dulu aku memang begitu naif karena berpikir kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Namun kini, sepertinya semua itu hanya asa belaka. Karena kau yang sekarang telah menjelma menjadi elang yang perkasa. Menjadikan diriku yang bagai itik buruk rupa ini semakin sulit menggapaimu. Jadi, masih adakah cinta yang tertingal di hatimu itu untukku?

.

.

.

**Chapter 3: Do You Still Love Me?**

"Wah Ino, selamat ya! Bayimu lucu sekali. Siapa namanya?"

"Ya, tentu saja dia lucu. Anakku dengan Kiba tak mungkin jika tak lucu, _Forehead_!" jawab Ino penuh kebanggaan, "Ah, kau memang tampan dan lucu sekali ya, sayang. Ayo, beri salam pada teman-teman _Kaa-san_. Namaku Ryuji..." kata Ino sambil menirukan suara anak kecil.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, _Pig_. Padahal sudah jadi ibu-ibu seperti itu, tapi sifat menyebalkanmu itu tak hilang juga ya. Haaahh... Aku heran kenapa si Kiba itu bisa betah hidup denganmu sih? Kau kan cerewet sekali," ucap Sakura menggoda Ino.

Jika dia sedang berada di komik, pasti saat ini sudah muncul sudut siku-siku di kening Ino. Sebal juga rasanya mendengar ejekan sahabat berambut merah mudanya itu, "Ya ya ya. Terserah kau saja Sakura. Kiba-_kun_ tak pernah mempermasalahkannya kok. Dia kan mencintaiku apa adanya."

"Teman-teman, sebaiknya kalian jangan bertengkar lagi. Itu, Ryuji sampai menangis gara-gara mendengar kalian bertengkar," kata Hinata berusaha melerai kedua temannya yang sedari tadi beradu mulut sambil menunjuk bayi yang ada dalam gendongan Ino.

"Ah, maaf. Sepertinya sudah waktunya Ryuji-_kun_ minum susu," jelas Ino. Teman-temannya pun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Pandangan mereka tak luput dari Ino yang sedang menyusui anaknya.

"Haaahh... Aku iri padamu, Ino. Sepertinya kau benar-benar menikmati peranmu sebagai ibu ya," ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum melihat ekpresi Ryuji yang lucu.

Hinata pun ikut tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sakura, "Un, aku setuju. Kau terlihat sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran Ryuji-_kun_. Ya ampun, rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin aku _shock_ mendengar kau dan Kiba berpacaran. Dan pada akhirnya kalianlah yang menikah dan punya anak paling cepat diantara kita."

"Iya, rasanya seperti baru kemarin saja aku dan Kiba menikah," ucap Ino terkekeh mengingat perjalanannya bersama sang suami, "Jadi, apa kau tak ingin menyusulku, Hinata? Ini sudah dua bulan semenjak kalian menikah. Apa tak ada tanda-tanda perutmu sedang isi?"

Seketika warna merah telah menjalar di pipi wanita bersurai indigo tersebut, "E-eh, belum. Sepertinya _Kami-sama_ belum memberikan kepercayaan kepada kami untuk menimang bayi. Mungkin masih belum saatnya."

"Yah, tak apa sih. Nikmati saja dulu masa-masa kalian sebagai pengantin baru," ujar Ino menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Nah, jadi bagaimana denganmu Sakura? Diantara kita kaulah yang paling lama masa pacarannya. Tapi sampai saat ini kau belum juga menikah. Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Sekarang kau sudah berhasil menjadi dokter, Sasuke juga sudah mapan dengan perusahaannya. Tak ada lagi alasan untuk menunda pernikahan. Hubungan kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

"Haaahh... bukannya aku tak ingin menikah. Melihat kalian sudah menikah tentu saja membuatku iri. Apalagi sekarang kau sudah punya bayi yang lucu seperti Ryuji. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin. Tapi kami sama-sama sibuk. Sasuke bahkan sudah jarang menghubungiku..." air mata kini telah berkumpul di pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Sakura, sepertinya kau harus segera meluruskan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke," saran Hinata, turut sedih mendengar hubungan temannya.

.

.

.

Langit telah berubah pekat. Menyisakan sang rembulan yang tengah bertugas ditemani para bintang. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam tepat. Namun sosok pria bagai patung Yunani yang kita kenal bernama Sasuke, masih berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen di ruang kerjanya. Sesekali ia menghela napas panjang, pertanda bahwa tubuhnya mulai kelelahan.

"Permisi, Uchiha-_san_. Ada tamu yang ingin menemui anda," kata sekretarisnya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangannya. Hah, sepertinya daya fokusnya mulai menurun hingga ia tak mendengar ada orang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Malam-malam begini? Siapa?" tanya si direktur muda tersebut tampak ragu.

"Ya, seorang wanita berambut merah muda. Sepertinya wanita tersebut sangat mengenal anda," terang si sekretaris berambut merah tersebut.

Sasuke yang mendengar ciri-ciri si tamu langsung dapat menebak orang yang mendatanginya di kantor malam-malam begini, "Hn, suruh dia masuk, Karin."

"Ha'i, saya mengerti," ucap perempuan yang dipanggil Karin tersebut seraya membungkukkan badannya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan atasannya.

Tak lama kemudian suara pintu yang diketuk pun terdengar, disusul dengan kemunculan sosok wanita cantik berusia dua puluh lima tahunan. Sasuke terus mengekori pergerakan tamunya itu hingga sang wanita pun duduk di sofa yang ada di pojok ruangannya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Ia pun beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya untuk menghampiri wanita bermata giok yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Tak apa, hanya ingin mampir saja. Apa kau keberatan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn, tak biasanya kau menemuiku di kantor. Memangnya kau tak ada pekerjaan di rumah sakit, Sakura?"

Sakura pun hanya dapat tersenyum getir mendengar nada dingin yang dilontarkan sang kekasih, "Hari ini tak banyak pasien yang harus kutangani. Jadi, aku bisa pulang lebih awal. Dan kupikir tak ada salahnya aku mengunjungimu di kantormu, mengingat sudah hampir dua minggu kita tak berjumpa."

"Maaf, akhir-akhir ini banyak proyek yang harus kuselesaikan. Jadi aku tak sempat menghubungimu," terang Sasuke.

"Em, aku mengerti," ucap Sakura dengan senyuman yang tak luntur dari wajahnya, "Ah iya, kemarin aku mengunjungi Ino yang baru saja melahirkan. Anak mereka laki-laki, namanya Ryuji. Dia punya mata yang sama dengan Ino dan rambut seperti Kiba. Haaahh... Ryuji-_kun_ sangat imut."

"..."

"Aku tak menyangka, tau-tau mereka sudah punya anak. Padahal rasanya aku masih bisa ingat betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendengar mereka menjalin hubungan. Itu terdengar mendadak sekali karena Ino tak pernah cerita padaku kalau ia sedang dekat dengan Kiba."

"..."

"Aku sangat iri dengan hubungan mereka," tiba-tiba saja Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar bahagia, "Sasuke-_kun_, kira-kira kalau besok kita punya anak, anak kita akan seperti siapa ya? Ah, kalau anak kita laki-laki, aku ingin ia tampan sepertimu. Hanya saja aku tak mau kalau anak kita sampai berwajah dingin seperti ayahnya. Kalau anak perempuan, tentu saja aku ingin dia mirip denganku. Wah, pasti kita akan jadi keluarga yang bahagia! Iya kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Lain kali saja kau teruskan ocehanmu itu. Hari ini aku benar-benar tak ada waktu," ujar laki-laki bermata onyx itu dingin.

"..."

"Hahaha..." tiba-tiba saja Sakura tertawa. Sasuke sampai kaget mendengar Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Jadi, menurutmu apa yang aku katakan tadi itu hanya ocehan belaka ya? Kau tak senang aku mengunjungimu? Oh, sepertinya aku mengganggu acaramu dengan sekretarismu yang seksi itu kan, makanya kau sekarang menyuruhku pulang."

"Bukan begitu, Sakura. Aku tak bermaksud mengusirmu. Hari ini aku benar-benar sibuk," ucap Sasuke berusaha meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

"Sudah berapa lama kita menjalin hubungan? Aku merasa, semakin lama aku semakin tak bisa memahami dirimu, Sasuke. Mungkin aku memang terlalu naif karena berpikir kita pasti bisa hidup bahagia selamanya. Nyatanya sekarang kau sudah tak peduli lagi denganku. Kau pasti sudah bosan dengan wanita jelek sepertiku kan? Yah, dibanding dengan sekretarismu itu aku memang tak ada apa-apanya."

Sasuke hanya dapat menghela napas, "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya―"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Aku lelah dengan sikapmu yang dingin itu. Asal kau tahu saja, selama ini aku terus memendam perasaan iri pada Ino dan Hinata. Aku iri melihat mereka bisa bahagia dengan kehidupan pernikahan mereka. Selama ini aku berusaha bersabar dan menunggumu melamarku. Tapi apa? Kulihat kau tak ada sedikit pun niat untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius denganku. Aku lelah, Sasuke. Sepertinya aku sudah tak sanggup jika harus terus menunggumu."

Dan setelah pengakuan jujur yang diungkapkan Sakura dihadapan Sasuke, keheningan pun menyelimuti atmosfer di ruangan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Sakura beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk pergi meningglkan ruang kerja kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke... ia terus membisu, seolah kehilangan setiap kata yang dimilikinya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sebulan telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan terakhir Sakura dengan Sasuke. Dalam kurun waktu tersebut, laki-laki berambut emo itu telah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya. Namun tak ada yang berhasil, karena Sakura tak pernah mau mengangkat teleponnya. Tak putus asa, Sasuke pun berusaha menemui Sakura di rumah yang ditinggali kekasihnya itu. Rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja pun tak luput dari kunjungannya. Tapi semua gagal karena gadis berambut gulali itu terus menghindar dan tak mau bertemu dengannya.

Semenjak insiden pertengkaran mereka di kantornya, Sasuke tak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Setiap saat ia terus memikirkan perkataan Sakura. Kini sesal terus menggelayuti perasaannya. Ia telah memutar otak untuk mencari cara agar dapat meminta maaf pada Sakura. Hampir saja ia menyerah hingga pada suatu malam si gadis bermata zamrud itu mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat.

'_Sasuke-kun, terima kasih karena selama ini kau sudah mau menjadi kekasihku. Tapi kurasa hubungan kita ini cukup sampai di sini saja. Semoga kau bisa hidup bahagia dengan wanita yang kau cintai._'

"Ah, sial! Aku harus bertemu dengan Sakura," ucap Sasuke terdengar geram. Ia pun langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Melesat turun menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir dan langsung tancap gas untuk mencari keberadaan gadis yang sudah membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

Sakura terus menggeliat tak nyaman di atas kursi yang ia duduki. Kerumunan orang yang menari dan suara musik yang berdentum dengan keras membuatnya merasa sakit kepala. Sejak dulu ia memang tak pernah betah berada di sebuah klub malam. Kini ia mulai menyesali keputusannya mengikuti ajakan teman-teman wanitanya di rumah sakit yang mengajaknya untuk ikut acara _gokon_. Mana ia tahu kalau acara _gokon_ yang dimaksud oleh temannya itu akan diadakan di sebuah klub malam yang cukup tersohor di Konoha?

Matanya terus menjelajahi klub malam yang ia kunjungi tersebut. Semenjak tadi Sakura tampak tak fokus, pandangan matanya terus berpindah dari objek satu ke objek yang lainnya. Dilirknya kedua temannya yang kini sudah asyik berbincang-bincang dengan pasangan _gokon_ mereka. Ya, posisi mereka saat ini memang wanita dan pria saling berhadap-hadapan di satu meja yang sama. Letak meja mereka yang cukup jauh dari lantai dansa membuat mereka bisa saling berkomunikasi dengan cukup nyaman.

"Shizune, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau acaranya diadakan di klub malam sih?" tanya Sakura kepada salah seorang temannya dengan suara yang cukup lirih agar tak terdengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sudahlah, nikmati saja acara _gokon_ ini. Lihatah, laki-laki berambut merah itu terus memandangimu sejak tadi. Sepertinya ia tertarik denganmu," kata Shizune sembari tersenyum menggoda.

"Hai Shizune, ayo kita pergi ke lantai dansa!" ajak salah seorang lelaki yang semenjak tadi mengobrol dengan Shizune seraya mengerling ke arah Sakura.

Tanpa Sakura sadari ternyata kini hanya tinggal dirinya dan lelaki berambut merah yang dimaksud oleh Shizune tadi. Sepertinya semua temannya yang lain sudah asyik menari, ikut berjubel di lautan mausia yang menari seperti orang mabuk. Ah, Sakura lupa jika kemungkinan sebagian besar orang-orang tersebut memang tengah mabuk alkohol.

"Namaku Sasori, siapa namamu?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah itu menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"E-eh, namaku Sakura. Salam kenal―Sasori-_san_," jawab Sakura sedikit gugup karena tiba-tiba saja lelaki bernama Sasori itu sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tak perlu seformal itu. Cukup panggil Sasori," ujar si pria sembari menampilkan senyum andalannya untuk menggoda Sakura.

Sakura yang dihadiahi senyum menawan seperti itu hanya dapat tersenyum canggung. Ia tak dapat menampik bahwa Sasori adalah pria yang tampan dengan _baby face_nya itu. Dan Sakura harus terkejut kembali ketika melihat Sasori yang menggeser posisi duduknya semakin merapat ke arahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang ke acara _gokon_ ini?" tanya Sasori masih dengan senyum menggodanya.

"A-aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku," ucap Sakura kalem.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka ada pria yang menolak nona cantik sepertimu. Kalau begitu kau denganku saja. Kujamin kau tak akan menyesal," ujar Sasori seduktif.

Kini keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahinya. Sasori memegang bahunya tanpa ijin, dan semakin memajukan tubuhnya hingga nyaris tak ada jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Sasori?!" tanya Sakura yang mulai merasakan sinyal bahaya.

"Tenang saja. Tak perlu tegang seperti itu, _Darling_," kata Sasori sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Lepaskan! Jangan mendekat lagi!" teriak Sakura yang berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasori. Sayangnya kekuatan Sakura memang tak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan tenaga lelaki. Sakura memejamkan matanya, tak kuat melihat kelanjutan dari nasibnya.

'Buagh!'

"Cih, berani-beraninya kau menyentuh gadisku!"

Sakura langsung membuka kedua matanya mendengar suara bariton yang amat ia kenal, "Sasuke!"

"Siapa kau? Seenaknya saja memukulku!" bentak Sasori yang kini tengah menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Hei, laki-laki berwajah bayi. Jangan pernah dekati Sakura lagi. Dia itu gadisku, calon istriku!" seru Sasuke menegaskan status Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau bilanga apa tadi? C-calon istri?" tanya Sakura yang masih tak yakin dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Rasakan ini!" Sasori hendak memukul Sasuke, namun dengan cepat lelaki bermata onyx itu dapat menghindari serangan dari lawannya dan balik memukul perut Sasori hingga pria itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Sakura, mulai sekarang kau tak boleh berkencan dengan laki-laki lain lagi. Kau ini milikku, selamanya akan menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi, bersiaplah mengubah namamu menjadi Uchiha Sakura," perintah Sasuke dengan nada yang tak terbantahkan.

"Sasuke _baka_!" dan Sakura pun langsung menerjang lelaki yang baru saja mendeklarasikan kepemilikan atas dirinya itu, "Lamaranmu itu benar-benar tidak elit. Sama sekali tak ada romantisnya."

"Hn," jawab lelaki itu dengan singkat. Didekapnya dengan erat tubuh mungil kekasih berambut merah mudanya itu. Ia tak mau jika kekasihnya itu sampai melihat semburat merah yang kini telah menjalari wajah tampannya.

"Sasuke―terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sakura yang kini semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam rengkuhan lelaki yang ia cintai. Senyum kebahagiaan terus merekah di wajah cantiknya.

Tak ada kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. Namun bagi Sakura, lengan Sasuke yang semakin erat melingkari tubuhnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai jawaban. Ia sudah paham betul dengan tabiat calon suaminya itu yang lebih suka mengekspresikan perasaannya lewat perbuatan.

Kini Sakura dapat tersenyum dengan lega. Penantiannya selama ini tak sia-sia, karena pada akhirnya kini ia pun tinggal selangkah lagi menuju ke pelaminan yang selalu ia impikan. Dan jangan lupa, tentunya dengan Sasuke, lelaki yang ia cintai sepenuh hati.

.

.

**Cinta adalah buah dari kesabaran dan saling pengertian. Dan ketulusan akan membawamu pada akhir yang bahagia.**

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Author Note:

Yak, akhirnya fic ini pun berakhir dengan gajenya. Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal dari saya. Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lainnya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to REVIEW?


End file.
